zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Armor
The Magic Armor is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. While both of the items with this name have the same magical properties, their design is quite different. However, both are able to make Link invulnerable for a period of time. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Magic Armor is a purple, magical jewel that has the ability to make Link impervious to damage for a period of time, based on how much magic power he has. To obtain the Magic Armor, Link must either complete the Quest for the Shop Guru Statue (a trading quest that involves Link having to trade special items to other traders around the Great Sea), or win it at the Windfall Island's Auction House after previously winning several earlier auctions. The Merchant's trade sequence is initiated when Link purchases the Sail from Zunari on Windfall Island. Upon his return to the shop, Zunari has used the money he earned from the sale to initiate a trading operation. He asks Link to trade decorative items like plants and flags with Traveling Merchants around the Great Sea in order to obtain new wares for his store. Upon three successful trades, Zunari is pleased with the connections he has been given and gives Link the Magic Armor. While this method of obtaining the Magic Armor is preferable as the trading sequence's conclusion rewards Link with a Piece of Heart, winning it at the Auction House may be more in the interest of non-completists who simply want added protection for a minor time cost. When in use, the magic armor sends purple whisps surrounding, and slightly contouring to Links body, also shaping around his cap, even when the Hero's Clothes are invisible. this may or may not have been intended in the game designing. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Magic Armor is a complete set of golden-plated armor. It does indeed prevent Link from taking damage when equipped; however, it drains two Rupees a second whenever it is in use. Additionally, whenever Link is damaged, Rupees are drained instead of his health. When Link runs out of Rupees, the armor grows heavy, impeding Link's movement, similar to when he is wearing the Iron Boots. The Magic Armor is available for purchase at Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium in Hyrule Castle Town. However, the proprietor, Chudley has tagged the armor with the price of 100,000 Rupees; more Rupees than Link can possibly carry in any of the three different Wallets found in the game. In order to lower the price, Link must donate two thousand Rupees to Gor Ebizo in the Malo Mart in Kakariko Village. The proceeds are for the restoration of the eastern bridge connecting Hyrule Castle Town to Hyrule Field, and the take-over of Chudley's store, creating a brand new Malo Mart. Once he has donated this amount, Malo asks for a new donation in order to expand his franchise and buy the shop in Hyrule Castle Town. The required amount is normally two thousand Rupees, but will be reduced to two hundred Rupees if Link aids the Goron that fixed the bridge by bringing him Hot Spring Water. Once Link has donated enough money to help the cause, Malo promptly buys out Chudley and makes the Hyrule Castle Town shop into one of his Malo Mart branches. He retains Chudley as an employee. The Magic Armor can now be purchased for the price of five hundred and ninety-eight Rupees. Theory This armor may be connected to the Royal Family due to the Triforce mark and the helm's similarity to a crown. The pauldrons and helm of the armor also resemble the pauldrons and tiara Princess Zelda is seen wearing. The armor may have belonged to the Hero's Shade, due to similarities of appearance of the armor. However, Link is the only one who has ever been observed wearing the armor, so evidence linking it to the Royal Family is centered around the ever-present Triforce Mark. See also * Nayru's Love Category:Tunics Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items